


poly queens

by ectogeo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectogeo/pseuds/ectogeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for a crackship request I accidentally fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	poly queens

**Author's Note:**

> pose based on the first image that came up when I googled "a woman on each arm"
> 
> also idk how to rate this, they are doing sexy poses i guess, so i put teen to be safe but that might be ridiculous


End file.
